


Sorry.

by DoIGetAStar_YouGetTheSun



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Idfk anymore, M/M, Other, im sorry, im sorry for being this way, vent fic i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIGetAStar_YouGetTheSun/pseuds/DoIGetAStar_YouGetTheSun
Summary: "I'm really sorry"Silence
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 1





	Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kholsie bbg <3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kholsie+bbg+%26lt%3B3).



I laugh, "Yeah, I prefer snowboarding over skiing." Virgil scoffs, "Whatever, I bet you also think skating is cool and simp over guys with sexy skateboards." 

I put a hand over my chest as if to mock Roman, "No, I do not. But I do respect them, as I can't even balance on them while sitting." He looks off into the landscapes.

I'm driving him home from skiing. He lives in Nebraska, I live in Washington. I'm staying with him for a week before i go visit my family.

He speaks up again, "I simp so hard for skater boys. I like the stereotypical looks, beanie, ripped jeans, Vans, those little tiny backpacks. I like more that just these styles, though. Obviously." I hum in disagreement. "Nah, not really my type. Too basic." He looks forward, "I knew you'd say that. It's the only word you come up with when you don't vibe with something." It seems he's trying to make banter, I comply. "Ah, is it now? Yeah, people are so basic nowadays. You're quite basic too." I turn the corner slowly. He goes quiet for a bit, I let him think. He straightens up, an odd smile on his face. "Thinking you're original is what makes you basic. Everyone has something that makes them 'different' or they disagree with something and they think they know what's best. It's not cute, everyone knows skater boys are basic and emo boys are weird, and it goes on really. If you're too busy judging other people's aesthetics you just don't know what you are. Basic. This is just a small corner of my mind. I can go on, honestly."

I laugh, wheezing. "There's no logic in this argument." He sits up straighter. _Maybe he's mad? No, he can't be, I haven't said anything to him to make him mad._ I'm _not mad._ He continues, "None whatsoever, but I sure as hell ain't basic and neither are the boys and girls that skate leisurely." Hmmm. I have no idea where this is coming from and I cannot yet tell if he's mad or not. "Well, I mean- The words you use or the emojis you use and the music you listen to and the clothes you wear, kinda basic. Or at least it is here in Washington." I say. He didn't physically react but kept going, ""I really don't see how any of that determines whether or not I'm basic. And get out of here with your emoji shit talking, you go around typing "XD" all the time. Even you use emojis. If you want to look at stereotypes, you're just as basic. Your memes and the same choice of words you always use, because you have basic vocabulary."

I huff a chuckle. "Hmm I seem to remember you mentioning that you think its hot that I use uncommon words?" I can't read his body language. "I don't know why you're over here pointing out what about me is basic when it's honestly just how I roll. You have said you like my clothes before but now it's suddenly basic when you want to make a point. And maybe I switched and changed my mind about your vocabulary to make a point that isn't worth making." 

I laugh. "I'm just trying to get at you. The people back at Washington all wear sweatshirts, they all use the 100 emoji, they all eat hummus, they all eat avocado, and they're all obsessed over Korean bands."

" I quote, "There's no logic in this argument" but can't help but respond to everything I say cuz you know I'm right. Ha, okay, so yeah I like BTS? Not everyone does, loads of people hate them actually, and you act as if that's all i listen to. The 100 emoji isn't a personality trait, get over yourself. And now my diet's brought into this? So what, I don't want to eat gross greasy shit and waste my throat on strawberry juice" 

He knows I'm allergic to strawberries. He was there to comfort me when I had a strawberry drink despite my allergy. "So sorry for eating basic foods that I enjoy, I didn't know it made me basic." He added. I laughed incredulously. I am so lost right now. We turn another corner. He goes on his phone. I get a notif on mine and check it despite being the one driving. It's his ex, they're still buddies, and he said "hm basic" with glitter emojis around it. "Are you.. Talking to Dunham right now?" He sat up. "Mhm, your name might've accidentally slipped, forgot who I was talking to, but I guess everything's getting cleared up. I'm basic and you're a pathological liar who wants everyone to believe he's a cute girl named Kiana." 

He's pissed. 

I have an online account for my philosophical writings and somewhat humorous one liners, that's kind of how I met him. We met in real life when I mentioned I was going to Nebraska to visit family. It had been a fun day, we had gone skiing. Recently I've grown a distaste for it. Somehow that opinion has led to my current situation.

My website is just random facts about everything, when I feel upset I like to research random subjects and share it. Virgil's ex, Dunham, was still pretty protective over him. Since my pen name was set as Kiana, an inside joke between me and Virge, Dunham had assumed I was a girl. He had come at me and told me to f off and to remember that I mean nothing to Virgil, all because he believed I was a female and Virgil is gay. So I guess i'm a pathological liar, now that I wanted to keep an inside joke alive. I'm not going to forget the times Virge referred to me with she/her pronouns. He is being really two faced right now. Kind of like Dunham. I didn't mention that though.

"I can't tell if you're angry at me." I'm slightly scared and drive faster. We're almost to his house.

"I never take offense to shit, it never affects me personally because who are these little boys to assume shit about me. But when you were bullied growing up just for being who you are, enjoying the things you enjoy and doing the things you can't help but do, I don't know. Your "joking" over whatever the fvck you wanna call that conversation didn't rub me right. All these things you said you liked about me is really just me being basic, like all the other bitches in Washington. Washington or Nebraska, man, I don't fvcking care where you are, I've never lived a basic life, ight?"

Well shit. "So yeah, you're mad." He laughed incredulously, "Damn, what gave it away?" Wow, I really didn't know he was this insecure. "Wow.. I- uh.. I'm sorry man. I was saying it mostly to push your buttons, seemed to work. Again, my apologies." He didn't respond.

I sigh. "I revoke all my previous statements. You're not basic, obviously. And if you were even close to basic I wouldn't be talking to you. I was saying those things to see how far i could go. I'm sorry" We go around the bend and get to his house. He says nothing as he grabs his stuff and leaves. He doesn't look back as he shuts the door.

That would be the last time I saw him before getting into a head on collision and dying.

**Author's Note:**

> i did something dumb and idfk how to cope.  
> to:  
> Mon Cheri, Slightly Artistic Starlord Fluffybun Organic Peskitarian Homeschool Walmart Hummus Foster Karen Barbecue Sauce Hater Deluxe That Has A Good Lawyer In The Union Of Collectively Sociopathic Group Of Arsonists


End file.
